The invention relates generally to outboard motors and more particularly to outboard motors including electric motors. Still further, the invention relates to speed control circuits for outboard motors driven by permanent magnet electric motors.
The invention also relates to the control of direct current permanent magnet motors.
Attention is directed to the U.S. Ware Pat. No. 3,593,050 issued July 13, 1971 and to the U.S. Green Pat. No. 2,975,349 issued Mar. 14, 1961.